


Nachhilfe

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1998, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Torture, Januar 1998, Nachhilfe, Slytherin Sally-Anne Perks, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Amycus Carrow gibt einer Schülerin Nachhilfe.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Nachhilfe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsidiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiane/gifts).



„Tu’s einfach, verdammt, so schwer ist das doch nicht!“, fluchte Amycus Carrow.

Der Schülerin lief der Schweiß über die Stirn, ihr Gesicht war rot gefleckt. Sie hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den am Boden knienden Blutsverräter.

„Jetzt, Perks!“

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Vielleicht war sie tatsächlich einfach dumm und unfähig? Carrow wusste, dass sie eine Klasse wiederholt hatte.

„Ich kann das nicht“, sagte Perks. Mit einer trotzigen Geste warf sie ihre dunklen Haare auf den Rücken.

Carrow warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. Seit Tagen versuchte er, ihr den Cruciatus-Fluch beizubringen. Viele Schüler hatten damit Probleme, aber die meisten der älteren Jahrgänge hatten inzwischen den Dreh raus.

„Na gut, ich zeig es dir ein letztes Mal. Aber nur, weil ich Slytherin keine Punkte für deine Unfähigkeit abziehen will!“

Langsam und überdeutlich vollzog Carrow die Zauberstabbewegung, sprach klar und deutlich _„Cru-ci-o.“_ Das sollte sogar Perks nachmachen können.

Ein paar Augenblicke erfreute er sich an dem Quieken des Blutsverräters, dann bemerkte er, dass sie ihr Gesicht abgewandt hatte und ihm gar nicht zusah.

„Oi! Guck gefälligst richtig hin!“

Sie murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand und wischte sich über das nasse Gesicht.

„Was?“ Carrow trat über den Blutsverräter am Boden liegenden Blutsverräter zu ihr. Dass er dabei in dessen Pisse trat, die er unter der Folter nicht hatte halten können, kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Er ist doch nur ein Zweitklässler! Er ist gerade mal zwölf!“, brach es aus Perks heraus.

Carrows Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Du bist eine Schande für Slytherin. Vielleicht musst du mal spüren, wie es sich anfühlt, damit du es kapierst.“

Trotzig hob sie das Kinn, eine arrogante Geste, deren Widerspenstigkeit Carrow zur Weißglut brachte. Was würde Alecto sagen, wenn er sich so auf der Nase herumtanzen ließ? Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Perks.


End file.
